One Less Lonely Girl
by parawhorex3
Summary: Old story, up for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

"That's how you do the kick flip." "No Kelly It's like this." Justin said demonstrating the kick flip on my skateboard. We have been friends forever we both grew up in Toronto Canada, and went to school together all through elementary school. But, in 8th grade things kind of got out of hand. Justin was focusing more on his music which is great don't get me wrong but, I miss hanging out with my boy. "Epic Fail" I laughed as he tried to grind on the sidewalk and collapsed on the street. "Oh yeah?" He said and pulled me down by him. Laughing we laid there staring at the clouds. "So JB." "yes kill." I loved how he called me that.. He gave me that nickname in the 3rd grade when I killed Barbies with scissors in art. And it kind of stuck with me.

"There he is." "Justin your late!" "for what?" he said looking extremely shocked. "The press conference!" "Oh." He looked down at the road and kicked a rock with his black converse. His manager then pulled him towards the limo. I smiled at him letting him know it didn't bother me. But deep down it did. I made a mental note to text him later. Then I grabbed my skateboard and headed to "Johnny Rockets." For a bite to eat.

_Justin P.O.V _

I Sighed as I sat down in the black leather seats shutting the limo door behind me. I hated leaving Kelly like this But, she knows that I've wanted this for so long and opportunities like this don't just come out of nowhere. As the limo pulled up to "spinner sound." I took a deep breath and held the shark tooth necklace between my hands. The door opened and I walked all smiles to meet with the press and hopefully get a record deal. "Justin Bieber." "Yes sir." I replied taking my hat off and handing it to my manager. "Take a seat." "So we reviewed your tape and honestly your not the type of image we are trying to pursue here at spinners." I looked down and sighed, Not the first time this has happened. "I'm terribly sorry." "Its okay." "Do you still want to meet with the press?" "I don't think I'm feeling up to that." And with that I left.

_Kelly P.O.V_

I walked into "Johnny Rockets." And slid into a booth. "Hey." I heard someone say from behind me. I quickly turned.. "Ryan!" I said pratically screaming Ryan is Justin and I Best friend he lives out of town so I rarely get to see him. "When did you get here?" I asked motioning for him to come and sit by me. "Last Night." "That's awesome How long are you staying?" "Three weeks." "Great were going to have so much fun." I said all smiles.. "We are so where's Justin?" That's when my smile faded

**First chapter honest opinions… **


	2. Chapter 2

_Kelly's P.O.V _

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked looking concerned.

"It's nothing." I replied sheepishly, moving my hair out of my eyes.

"I know, you Kelly, and something's bugging you."

I looked down at the table and pretended to be interested in the salt shaker.

"Kelly!"

"What?" I said looking up.

"Fine… Justin." I mumbled.

"Oh I see." Ryan asked with that devious smile.

"Don't get any ideas!" I snapped playfully punching him in the arm.

_Justin's P.O.V_

I had the limo driver take me straight home; I needed to be alone with my music.

"How was the interview." My mom asked as I tore into the house.

"Fine." I yelled from the top of the stairs.

I picked up my acoustic guitar and racked my brain for a song.. nothing came to mind. My iphone buzzed with a text.

**Ryan – Guess who's In town?**

I smiled as I typed back a reply.

**Justin - That's great know I can beat you at basketball **

**Ryan – 2moro cuz right now Im chilling with Kelly.**

Kill. That's it! I picked up my guitar and smiled while strumming some chords then wrote something down on my notebook. _Genius _I thought to myself. The next time I opened my eyes I was surrounded by sheet music and I was laying down on my desk. I must have fallen asleep while I was writing. I looked at my song I finished it. I called my manager and got ready.

_Kelly's P.O.V _

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Ryan said when he came downstairs to find me making pancakes.

"No problem are you hungry?" I asked pouring the batter into the pan.

"Yes extremely."

I laughed Ryan was always the one to be hungry. Whenever "we." (Justin,Kelly,Ryan) went to the movies he was the one to eat most of the popcorn.

"Have you talked to Justin?" I asked as I handed him his plate.

"Yeah, well we texted."

"about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Guy stuff."

I was a little suspicious but I decided to let it go.

_Justin's P.O.V _

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my manager asked me for the 80th time since we've been in the car.

"I'm 100% positive." I smiled as I stared at the music.

The driver pulled up to "Roadway Recorders." "Spinner Sounds." Rival.

I was really nervous going into this one, artists are only supposed to meet with one record company per month if they get rejected there's a wait limit. This song was different than the one I submitted to "Spinners" It was different in a good way. Clutching the shark tooth necklace once more I walked to the President and Vice President's office a bit nervous, but still all smiles.

"You must be Justin Bieber." One said looking down at a clipboard.

"Yes sir." I replied

I took a seat as they both listened to my song. As the last verse ended a took a deep breath and waited for their responses.

One of them clasped his hands together and spoke in a firm tone.

"Justin, You have yourself a record deal!"

I immediately jumped up in excitement "Thank you so much."

"This song will be released next month although the party will be in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you!" was all I could say I couldn't wait to come home and tell My mom,Ryan,and mostly Kelly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Justin's P.O.V._

As I got home I was literally jumping up in down with excitement.

"Mom!" I Yelled, Searching the house for her.

"In the kitchen, Justin." She yelled back

"Guess what!" I got a record deal.

"Oh hunny that's great!" "that's fantastic." She replied coming over too me and planted a big red kiss on my forehead.

I laughed and wiped it off with the sleeve of my "Volcom." Jacket. "I'm gonna go tell Kelly and Ryan." I ran out the door picked up my skateboard and went to Kelly's.

As I knocked on the door I hoped she wasn't mad at me for ditching her the other day, but I hope this makes up for it, Ryan answered.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey Ryan, what are you doing at Kelly's?"

"Listening to your new song." He replied with a smile.

"How'd you find out about that? It's not out yet."

"It's on the radio." He looked extremely confused.

_Kelly's P.O.V._

I sat on my bed listening to Justin's new song It was amazing, I'm not mad at him not after I've heard about all the hard work he's been doing.

"Justin's here!" Ryan called as he walked towards my bedroom.

I quickly smoothed my hair with my hand and walked towards the door casually.

"Hey JB."

"hey kill." He said and gave me a hug.

That was weird I thought I actually thought I felt butterflies when he hugged me.

"Wait.." He replied

"This isn't my song."

"Of course, it is." Ryan and I both said.

"_Me + you imma tell you one time." "When I met you girl my heart went knock knock knock." _

"Yes, Its my song but spinner records said they didn't like it, So I went to Roadway and they agreed to produce another song in a month."

"So this song was never met to be produced?" Ryan asked.

"exactly." JB said worried

**Sorry so short this is chapter 3 I made them all in the same day So I'm really tired && I like leaving at cliffhangers **


	4. Chapter 4

_Justin's _

I was so mad and confused, Why would they do something like this. I mean it's great that my first song is on the radio. I would have been ecstatic if it was supposed to be, but its not. I didn't want to take my anger out on my best friends.

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna go." I told them while picking up my skateboard

"alright." Ryan stated "If you need anything just call." He said playfully punching me in the arm.

"You can do it JB." Kelly said with a smile. "Good Luck."

"Thanks kill." I told her and walked out.

When I opened the door a sudden gust of cold air hit my face, like this situation it's something I'm wasn't prepared for.

As soon as I got home I looked for my mom to tell her the story.

"Mom," I began

"What is it Justin?" She asked setting down her cooking spoon.

"The song That I gave it Spinners last week got produced." I stated looking down. "

"aw Justin that's great." She told me and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"No mom." I pleaded coming out of the hug. "They told me they didn't like it, so I went to roadway with another song and they said it would be produced in a month." I sighed

"Oh that's quite different, Why Don't you just go to spinners and talk to them about the matter?"

"I guess I could do that."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Thanks I'll take Ryan."

"Okay you guys be careful." she said getting up to finish cooking.

I texted Ryan

**Justin – gonna meet with spinners 2day wanna come?**

**Ryan – of course were gonna win this my dads a lawyer. **

I laughed Ryan always thought situations like this required his dads lawyer skills.

**Justin – do what you have to do meet me there at 4. **

Team Bieber is gonna win I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Justin's P.O.V _

I met with Ryan at spinners at exactly 4 o' clock. He was dressed in a business suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Ryan what are you wearing?" I asked out of curiosity

"I have to look the part."

Oh joy I thought to myself this is going to be good.

We walked into spinners and they were surprised to see me.

"Justin what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about my song."

"what about it?"

"You published it when You said you hated it."

"We changed our minds after farther consideration."

"and you didn't bother to tell me?" I was getting really mad.

"We texted you." One said like it was no big deal.

"Texted!" Okay I was super mad.

"That's really proficient." Ryan whispered

I elbowed him in the side.

"If you don't want to be apart of spinners just say that."

"I DON'T." wow I didn't mean to say it in such a harsh way.

"alright Justin if that's what you want." One said and ripped up the contract.

I sighed but I have roadway. "Maybe it's for the best." I mumbled.

The next thing I knew I was in the Presidents office at Roadway with My mom, Manager, Ryan, Kelly, and VP of Spinners.

"So Mrs. Bieber your aware of what Justin's doings?"

"I feel like I'm being interrogated by the police." She spoke "No I did not."

"Look, You told me that you hated the song so I went to Roadway its no big deal." I said and stormed out.

Kelly was the one to find me.

"JB." She spoke in a quiet voice.

"yea Kelly." I said and slid down the wall, sitting against the brick wall.

"I'm sorry." She said and wrapped me in a hug.

"Its okay." I smiled.

_Kelly's P.O.V _

So five hours have passed and this is the conclusion we have came to.

Justin's songs will be produced by Roadway Recorders. Spinner Records have agreed to release any claims they have made against Justin. We are about to hear this new song. I sat on the leather couch eager to listen to it. I took a quick glance at Ryan he was smiling at me, it was a little creepy but I smiled back. Then the producer told us the name of the song "One Less Lonely Girl." JB looked pretty nervous and the song started to play. At the end Justin was smiling so big.

"I….LOVED…IT!" I said barely able to contain my excitement. "Thank You, everyone." Justin said.

_Justin's P.O.V _

On my way out, Ryan stopped me,

"Hey Justin."

"Hey Ryan."

"Great Song."

"Thanks."

"I was wondering if I could spend the night at your house."

"Um… Sure."

**30min later they're playing Basketball **

"Justin Dribbles Down the court he shoots he scores."

"I let you win That one." Ryan says knocking the ball out of my hand.

We sat on the sidewalk drinking Gatorade.

"I was wondering Do you think Kelly likes me?"

"Oh um I think so." I didn't want to disappoint Ryan by saying that I liked Kelly, because he's my best friend.

"Great I'm going to ask her out, tomorrow." He said all smiles.


End file.
